


A dame to die for (the same one I couldn't live without)

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffiness, Winter, and foggy windows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Peggy Carter won't stop (and can't stop) thinking about Angie Martinelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dame to die for (the same one I couldn't live without)

**Author's Note:**

> *sings* "I will go down with this ship". seriously though, these two.

It was a chilly winter. On a Tuesday if her memory is correct. 

The frost outlined the diners window panes with slippery sidewalks below that made woman wonder if heels were really at all a necessity. Steam rising in puffs through the sewer holes and all too cheery carol singers that made Peggy's irritation spike. 

No, we do not need to 'deck the halls with boughs of holly'. Sometimes she found the whole ordeal quite pointless, singing to spread Christmas cheer? Id rather slip on this sidewalk and fall on my behind. 

Maybe it was work, she'd think. And yes it was very much easy blaming her short tempered-ness and jitteriness on a bunch of self entitled, stuck up men than her real problem. 

Because unfortunately for Peggy, or fortunately (depends on how you look at it) her problem lay between diner glass and hits home with the uniform clad waitress scrubbing tables and serving coffee. 

(Really its a sin for a woman to look so ravishing in uniform) 

Ah there it is. Where her problem lay. Because a secret agent Peggy Carter can't seem to stop thinking about Angie Martinelli. The bright as day and the smile of stars waitress, who is quite frankly underpaid and undermined. 

Startling eyes and a personality to go with it, Peggy has fallen for the dame (in her eyes) to die for. And its irritating how long she's been thinking of her. 

She's taken out if her schoolgirl crush looking daze as Angie waves brightly through the fogged window. And it brings a stupid, rather contagious, smile to Peggy's face as the waitress notices her through the throng of tables and chairs. 

Waving politely back, Peggy smiled warmly as her fog hit the window as she let her breath leak out. And bollocks Peggy, you're in too deep. 

But it doesn't stop her from walking to the door and as the bell chimes over, heel clad with a cherry red hat and lips to match, she waltz' in. With a scarf around her neck and coat to calm the chills, Peggy looks up as she catches Angie's eyes. 

She'd be lying if her heart didn't skip at the waitress bathed in dim light.

"Coffee or tea, today English?" 

But before Peggy can get an answer slip out between red sunset lips (to be honest the nickname still makes her smile) Angie answers with a smile as she nurses a tray on her hips. 

"Tired look in your eyes? Hard day at work?" Angie's scrutinizing Peggys body, from her feet to her eyes she roams, and with a smile and a wink she answers.

"Tea coming right up" 

She's going to be quite literally the death of me.

So as a sauntering Angie makes her way back behind the counter, Peggy shakes her head and chuckles as she sits down at her usual booth. Taking off her hat and shimming out of her coat, she sits with her arms folded on the table and admires the diner view. 

And its a million dollar one as she watches Angie drain the leaves and find a cup and saucer. From the cupboards to the bar Angie's body moves easily and Peggy doesn't even realize she's been staring until the view is of Angie's apron.

She blinks out of it and lightly blushes as she looks up to a raised eyebrow and inquiring but humourful look.

"Everything okay there Pegs?" And Peggy smiles it off as she accepts the tea because she just outright oggled at Angie and really when did she start to doze off in stares of peoples body and face?

Apparently when she met Angie. 

Gratefully taking the cup she raises it too her lips as Angie comfortably sits across. The diners nearly empty, except for an old man by the window so she makes herself at home across Peggy as she notices the other woman takes a sip and close her eyes.  
The moan that accompanied? Well Angie is wondering if a sound could literally get you on your knees.

"Your a life saver, Angie. Thank you" 

Smiling brightly Angie adds it to the list of Peggy Carter sidekick roles:  
-lifesaver: check  
-home finder: check  
-confident: check  
-lover? working on it. 

"I've got a bottle of schnapps with our names on it, and left over pie for two. Wadya say? Dessert at mine?" 

Dessert? Peggy lowers her tea cup with an audible click and a small smile because really? Dessert is such a double innuendo. But quite frankly with Angie it could mean a thousand to one things and schnapps sounds too good to pass up. 

"I would love nothing more" 

And its scary how much Peggy means it. To sit with a glass on Angie's bed and lazily eat pie with a fork while being safe from the winter cold. Rugged up underneath sheets listening to the late city life while Angie rattles on about anything and everything. But Peggy quite likes it, the random tellings on about people and places. 

No one has to know its cause Angies voice could lull her to sleep (or another multitude of things she can't say or her face will heat to a hundred degrees) 

"Perfect! I get off in 5 then I'm all yours!" 

And like a spring chicken she jumps up and beelines for the counter, her apron untying on the way and her hat dumped on top. 

The frost is settling heavier on the window and the old man has left with cold coffee in his wake. 

Peggy takes another sip from her cup, still reeling at the thought of Angie being hers. 

\-----------------

Her breath comes out in puffs, her warm air hitting the cool night in small wisps of smoke. 

And like every other afternoon Peggy's standing outside Angie's diner. In the cold. In the middle of winter. With her scarf and thick coat (she forgot her gloves and jesus her hands are freezing) she blows into them and rubs them together. Before she can let the bell chime and open the glass door, Angie spots her through the glass again, smiling and waving brightly. 

Peggy waves back as her warm breath fogs up the glass obscuring her face, with her cold hand she wipes at it chuckling, finding a laughing Angie behind the counter. 

And Peggy gets an idea, as she watches Angie clean dishes and apologetically hold up her finger to say "1 minute". So she smiles and nods, breathing on the glass to fog it up with a sheet of moisture. Peggy, with her index finger, traces lines into the window. Writing back to front, for Angie to read as she bites her lip to concentrate. Delicate, fancy scrawl adorning the window 

Mine tonight? 

Angie smiles and looks down, Peggy notices the small blush. Plus 1, in the romance department Peggy. The agent smiles and raises her eyebrow in question. 

Looking both ways in case of her boss, or worse, a customer sees. Angie lays down her dishes and wipes her sud ridden hands on a towel. Walking over to the window side of the diner she fogs up the window as well. 

(Granted its not as cool for a more desired effect, but it makes Peggy smile so its worth it) 

Leaning back after breathing onto the glass, Angie writes into the moisture, a small heart at the end of her words. 

Yes, walk me home? 

Peggy blushes lightly at the heart and nods, her lips curling into a small smile. She watches Angie do her routine and as fast as Peggy can blink, Angie's out the door with her coat already around her shoulders. 

"Hey Pegs!" And with her arm already looped Peggy can't resist the immediate smile. She's been doing that a lot, smiling and laughing. Its been wonderful, a nice change. She chuckles at the boundless energy of Angie after a full day at work, it never ceases to amaze her really. 

"Hello to you to Angie. Busy day?" 

She watches the younger woman roll her eyes, 

"Oh you wouldn't believe the drama..."

And that's how Peggy found herself walking on frosty streets listening to how a woman walked in the diner in a fit of rage and yelled at a man sitting down about 'cheating' and 'being useless'. But the story seemed to drown out as she watched Angie's lips move and her eyes light up in detail from the street lamps flames. 

"Hey English? You listen to a word I just said?"

Snapping out of her daze, Peggy hadn't realized they had stopped walking and that she'd been staring at Angie's eyes. She looked down to the waitresses inquiring gaze, mirthful and smirking slightly, Angie bumped her hips against Peggy's. 

"Oh, yes sorry I..long day at work is all, you were saying?" 

Angie shakes her head smirking and continues, her arm still looped and their hands dangerously close to touching. Peggy can't seem to think of anything else.

"I was saying ya ditz, actually asking, when did you get that fancy scarf? New?" 

Peggy looked down at the silk, soft scarf around her neck and drew her eyes together. "This ole thing? Had it for years actually" 

At Angie's curious gaze Peggy chuckled and started to unravel it from her neck. 

"Would you like to try it on?" Angie stopped Peggy's movements and blushed. "Oh god no. Peggy its freezing! Plus you don't have gloves while I do."

Rolling her eyes Peggy unravelled it all the way and held it in her hands. 

"Trust me when I say, it will look more becoming on you then me, my dear" 

Peggy's eyes widen, okay too much too much, jesus Peggy way to scare a girl off. But if Angie notices how warm Peggys voice was when she said it, she doesn't take notice. She takes notice of how cool Peggy's hands are.on her neck as she ties the scarf around. How shivers run her spine at the contact, but the scarfs warmth dulls it to goosebumps. 

Its comfortably around her neck as Peggy pats it and smiles appreciatively. 

"See? Much nicer" 

Angie smiles and reaches for Peggy's hand, grasping it in her own as she swings them gently between their bodies.

"Thanks" 

Its all Angie can get out while seeing the shadow and snow from Peggy's hat fall gently onto her cheek. Gosh she's beautiful. How is someone so gorgeous? The waitress takes in Peggy's eyes and the small glow the lamp gives her skin. 

And while they stare Peggy darts to their hands and blushes, stammering quite unlike her self. She is nearly flooding over with what she has to say. Of how Angie can make her feel, of how much she shouldn't fall in love but how much she would love to with Angie. Of how much danger she could put her in. And she does know. And if it crashes and burns? Well, Peggy doesn't think she can make it out this time from the smoke and the flames. 

But the love clouds her vision and so does Angies face. 

"Um-I, Angie..." 

Puffing out a breath she closes her eyes, her hand nervously fidgeting with Angie's. She doesn't have to open them to know Angie's worrying gaze and light eyes are staring back at her. 

"English, you all right?" 

A tiny nod and her eyes open, biting her cherry lips she reaches up and gently strokes along side Angie's cheek. Its soft and warm, her hands are icy to the touch. 

Its dark out, not a soul wandering the streets. And if the increasing warmth from Angie's cheek is any indication, than the hand that covers Peggy's is. 

"Peggy?"

Her voice is what prompts her to softly lean in and kiss the corner of Angie's cheek, a small red mark lying in its wake. 

She hears the intake of breath as she leans back with her hand still covered by a warm one. Peggy's thumb is idly going back and forth on Angies cheek. She's smiling and it makes Peggy's eyes light up brighter than any street lamps could offer. 

"I can't seem to stop thinking about you Angie Martinelli" 

Christmas is not too far away and Angie wasn't expecting any gifts but with Peggy Carter wrapped up in a coat and hat, Angie has never had a better present than the one opening up her self under light snow and moonlight. 

"Took you a while English" 

And with that, and a small peck of lips to Peggy's, Angie steals her red hat and plops it onto her head. Smiling widely she let's her lips ghost to the corner of Peggy's as she dips the front of the hat low and transfers the hat back. 

Peggy is left with a mouth open and tingling cheeks and lips. Yes it was quick and sweet but it left Peggy wanting more of those pink lips and coffee tasting breath. 

"Careful Pegs, might catch flies"

And Peggy laughs, shaking her head while looking into bright lit eyes of Angie's. She let's her eyes flicks to her lips and god it looked like Angie wanted it more than her. 

So with a flourish of a hand her hat is on the ground, not caring for the dampness Peggy thanks the lucky stars that Angie is wearing her scarf. 

Because she takes it in her hands and pulls Angie in, a small surprised squeak leaving Angie's mouth. Their lips meeting in a sure but gentle kiss. Red mixing with her pink and Angie's hands finding her curls as she deepens it. Peggy's hands clench in the material of the clothing as she pulls her deeper still, letting the breath leave her lungs. It warms her hands as she trails one down to Angie's hip fisting the clothing there. 

They break apart with laboured breaths and wide eyes as Angie's arms drape Peggy's neck. 

Peggy's voice reaches the cool night air in wisps. 

"Well, that was...

"Yeah" 

Angie's biting her lip and she can feel Peggy gently tracing her thumb along her hip bone and, really, she knows how to drive a girl crazy. 

"All good I hope?" 

Angie smiles and let's their foreheads touch lightly at Peggy's words. 

"Amazing, English"

She's tracing her hairline softly now and Peggy seems dead on her feet, the action lulling her to sleep as her eyes close and a fond smile stretched across both women's faces.

"So yours right?" 

Peggy nods, a satisfying sigh leaving her lips. 

"I would love nothing more" 

And Peggy's not quite sure shes speaking of the comfy bed they'll lay in, or Angie Martinelli herself.


End file.
